


Two out of Three

by Fallingraysons



Series: Fooling around [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, armin isnt but hey he'll be fine, reiner and connie are heavy sleepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingraysons/pseuds/Fallingraysons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean gets really tired trying to stay up late for his two favorite boys, Eren and Marco take advantage of Jean's sleepiness to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two out of Three

**Author's Note:**

> okay so there should be more Marco/Jean/Eren in the world, and this is how i'll contribute to that world change. Also, it's pretty short beacuse i just tried make a ficlet; i might make longer fics later.

Jean tried to stay up with the two brunettes, he really did, but they were always up so late, doing god knows what. He wanted to see if he could stay up with the two, not so much as a competition, but just to have more time together.

"Fucking dammit... Goodnight." Jean huffed as he left the library to head to the bunks. Marco and Eren looked up, and were shocked that Jean would even try to stay up this late, since he's usually the one cherishing sleep more than anyone in the whole squad. Other thatn Bertholdt, that is.

Marco chuckled. "I guess it is getting pretty late..."

Eren was still looking at the doorway, considering if it was time for lights out. He closed his book and rubbed at his head. "Yeah. Let's head back."

 

 

Jean was enjoying his blissful sleep until his two favorite boys shook him awake on both sides. "Jean... Jean wake up..." they both whispered in unison.

"Marco. Eren. You both know I love you dearly. But please, for right now, _fuck off_. I'm trying to sleep, as you can see."

"Well yeah," Eren mumbled, "but we haven't fooled around in a while, so..." Marco lifted Jean up by his shoulders, and began to sit him in his lap.

"Oh yeah? And whose faults are those? If you two didn't stay up so late doing unnecessary studying, we could have more time to ourselves!" Jean grumbled, trying to shimmy out of Marco's grasp.

The freckled boy began to laugh. "You see Jean, the funny thing about a 3-way relationship is that your one vote in favor of sleeping is overruled by two votes in favor of _sex."_

Marco's blunt statement made the two-toned haired boy stiffen, and begin to slink back into Marco's chest. "You perverts," Jean scoffed, "this is considered somnophilia, dammit. _I'm still asleep!"_

"Shhhhh," Eren laughed as he pressed his lips against Jean's. Jean grunted into the kiss, but suddenly was caught off gaurd by Marco kissing his neck. Eren licked into Jean's mouth, wanting more heat and touch from the other boy. He grabbed at the hem of Jean's shirt and began to caress his stomach and chest. Eren broke the kiss, wanting to hear Jean's gasps and breaths. He looked at Marco to tell him to help tease the boy as well. Marco smiled, and began to inch his hands down Jean's body, and onto the slowly groing bulge in his pants. Jean let out a choked groan which earned him a pinch to his nipples and a clothed dick ground against his ass.

"Gonna need you to keep quiet baby boy," Marco murmured in his ear, "unless you want to wake the other boys up, they would think this is why we wait so long for them to go to sleep." Jean arched his back into Marco, biting his lower lip. Marco begins to nip at Jean's ear, rubbing at his clothed erection as well.

"Marco... Eren.. Please..." Jean gasps, trying to be as quiet as he can. Eren laughs, and brings his hand up to cup Jean's chin.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? or do you think you can stay quiet for us?"

"Please...Please, lets g-go, _please_ \--"

"--I vote that we try to test our boy and see how quiet he can be for us," Marco suggested. Jean whimpered as he began to shake from the stimulation on his cock and nipple. He didn't even care about sleep anymore, and he wasn't one for foreplay. he just simply wanted release.

"Would you look at that," Eren mused, "it's two against one again, Jean." And with that, they began to strip the blond-brunette, and next themselves. Marco lied himself under Jean again, forcefully grinding his cock against his ass. He laughed at his silent whine, and looked up to see Eren stroking himself at the sight. Eren leaned close to Jean's pleading face, his lips, and smiled as he went past him togive a slow full kiss to Marco. Jean, being sandwiched in the middle, felt the boys' erections sliding against his body as they kissed drove him crazy.

"god, Eren, y'look so good..." the freckled boy smiled up at him, one hand around Jean's waist and the other finger-combing through Eren's hair.

"Mmmm, both of you do too," Eren groaned as he grabbed both his and Jean's dick, sliding them together. Jean bit his lip hard, arching into the pleasure, and also noticing Marco's wandering hand leading to his ass.

"god, can't wait. Think you can do it dry, Jean?" Marco asked.

"H-hell no! If an..ything, i'd be louder than usual..!" Jean reflected on the words that just left his mouth. Fuck, for weeks, ever since those three got together, he'd been in denial about how loud he was. Oh well.

Marco decided to improvise. He slid his fingers out of Eren's hair and ito his mouth, trying to get them as wet as possible. Or...

"Eren, do you think he should get enough slick? or a little bit less, and we fuck him rough?" Eren groaned around his fingers, and gave his answer by spitting them out, which didn't look wet enough.

"Sorry Jean, looks like you're overruled again." The freckled boy began to rub at his hole, making Jean shiver- much to the brunettes' content. He forcefully pushed two fingers in at once, punching an _"Ahh!"_ out of Jean. All three boys froze, listening for any sign of anyone awake.

 

Luckily, they were just met with the sound of Reiner and Connie's snores. Marco continued to scissor Jean, while Eren paid special attention to the boy's chest. He bit at Jean's nipple, lapping at it to ease the pain, and repeated the treatment to the other one.

"E-eren, please, just. Stop teasing, please..," Jean begged. Eren decide to comply, making space between them abruptly and completely, and watched the poor face in front of him. He decided to then ignore it, kissing Marco again. "Is he ready?" he asked.

"just about," Marco beamed. The two grabbed the shaking, panting Jean and postioned him on his hands and knees.

Marco began to giggle again. "So, uh... Which... Side do you want?"

Eren laughed at the question, also laughing at Jean's reddening face. "I'll take him from behind."

Jean bowed his head down at the image the three boys would make: His ass up, pushing back against Eren's cock, while his face was being stuffed full of Marco's. His past self would never believe how submissive he'd become.

Jean must've taken a while with that thought, his face already meeting up with Marco's cock, along with feeling the head of Eren's against his hole.

"Here's to take your mind off of the sting, just please don't bite down," Marco half joked.

He slid his cock into Jean's mouth, reveling in the wet heat, signaling Eren that they were ready. Eren pushed in with some hesitation, but soon bottomed out. Jean tried to gag himself on Marco's cock, trying to stifle any sound.

When the two brunettes began sliding in and out of him, he felt pure ecstasy.

 

Jean was the first one to come, a strangled whimper escaping his throat, followed by Marco who decided it would be a good idea to give him a come-covered chin and lips. Eren felt Jean clench around him, and soon found the sight of Marco licking and kissing come off of Jean's face. He released deep inside of Jean, and fell against Jean's back.

Minutes later, Eren pulled out, feeling Jean shiver. The blonde finched and gasped in suprise as he felt Marco's fingers and Eren's tongue in his hole.

"Guys, please, stop...!" Jean huffed, and heard the two boys laugh.

 

Jean plopped into the center of the bed, followed by the other two to both of his sides.

"I fuckin' hate you guys." Jean said, drifting into sleep.

"Love you too, Jean." And with that, Marco lightly,then soundly slept.

"'Night, Jean." Eren replied, but before he closed his eyes, a voice whispered to him.

"Psst...! Eren!" the voice whispered.

_Armin?_

"Oh god. Armin?" Eren was horrified.

"Yeah... D-don't worry though! you guys' secret os safe with me! Just. Next time, you three should probably go somewhere else instead."

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING PORN AND THAT TUMBLR POST ABOUT MY THREE BOYS AND I WAS LOOKING FOR STUFF ABOUT IT AND I COULDNT FIND ANYTHING SO I HOPE PEOPLE HOP ONTO THE MARCOJEANEREN OT3 SHIP AND HELP CHANGE THE WORLD OKAY BYE
> 
> also i might make these boys' fics a frequent thing if people enjoy it!


End file.
